Take Care of My Girl
by captainswanouat
Summary: Charming asks Hook to watch over Emma if he doesn't survive the Dreamshade poisoning.


Night had fallen over the Neverland campsite and the blue moon was casting its light over the forest. Most of the group had already fell asleep, save for Killian who found sleep hard to come by since arriving back in the land he never wanted to see again. Instead of sleeping, he kept watch by the warmth of the slowly dying fire, sending a few glances towards a sleeping Emma every now and then. Being in Neverland had changed everything between them. There was a new sense of comfort when they were around each other, and her trust in him grew stronger the longer they were on the island. She didn't question him or his actions, willingly taking whatever sort of comfort he offered. And the more she did, the more he fell for her. After 300 years he had let himself be open to the idea of finding a second chance at love and all he could hope for was that she felt the same way.

The rustling of leaves to his side captured his attention and he subconsciously curled his fingers around the hilt of his sword, body going rigid, ready to attack. But the tension slowly released in his shoulders as he saw Charming walking towards him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "A little warning next time, mate. Was about ready to drive my blade straight through you."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I wake up in the middle of the night," he responded with a slight annoyance in his voice. Killian gestured to the spot on the ground next to him, shifting slightly to make more room. Charming nodded and lowered his body to the forest floor, and as he did his jaw clenched, hand immediately clutching to his side. Killian watched in silence, shaking his head back and forth. He had nearly forgotten about the Dreamshade.

"You really should inform your wife of your condition."

"Why do_ you_ care so much that I tell her right now?"

Killian pressed his lips together, toying with the tip of his hook. "Because I know what it's like to lose your loved one in an instant, with no warning, and it's not a pleasant feeling. Your world comes crashing down so fast it's hard to breathe. The day I lost Milah was the worst day of my life. It's not something I'd wish upon anyone. And I know you don't want your wife or daughter to go through that."

Charming stayed silent for a moment, the quiet cracking of the fire filling the space between them. "I need to ask a favor of you."

"Aye. What's it?"

Charming hung his head forward and placed his elbows on top of his already bent knees. "I… I need you to take care of Emma, okay?"

Killian's head swung around quickly, his heart beginning to beat loudly in his chest at the request. How the hell did he know? "Come again?"

"Unless we can find a cure for... this," Charming stated while gesturing to his side, "then I need you to promise that you'll take care of Emma when I'm gone. And make sure Snow finds happiness somehow. I need you to take care of my family, Hook. Please just... just tell me you will." Quiet tears began pooling in Charming's eyes but he quickly wiped them away, giving the pirate a tight lipped smile.

Killian's mouth stayed slightly parted as words escaped him and he tried to process the request. This wasn't a side he ever expected to see from Charming. And he didn't want to consider the idea of his newly found friend dying from the Dreamshade. "We'll find a cure, mate."

"I think we both know there's no cure for this."

He shrugged, knowing that might very well be tru. "That I know of, no, but anything is possible."

"Hook there's no hope for this to get better-"

"There's always hope." Killian said while cutting off Charming's train of thought.

Charming let out a chuckle, shaking his head back and forth. "Since when did you become the king of optimism?"

"Been around you and your wife too much."

The two shared a laugh, the seriousness of the situation falling away, but as soon as the quiet fell over the two of them it instantly brought the doubt back in Killian's mind. What if there_ isn't_ a cure? What if Charming _doesn't_ make it? Killian stole a glance at Emma, his stomach turning in knots when he thought of her losing her father. She had just reunited with him; something he could only dream about experiencing. And the idea of her having to have him ripped away from her forever pained him; the idea of her watching as her father slowly slipped away from her. He couldn't let that happen. He would find a way to save this family. It was the least he could do; plus he honestly would do anything to help Emma.

"In all seriousness… I need your word, Hook."

Killian turned to the prince, giving him a confident nod. "Aye, mate. You've my word. If something's to happen to you, and you don't make it... I'll take care of Emma. I swear on it. You've nothing to worry about."

Charming gave him a pained smile. "I really appreciate it Hook. You know... you know she really trusts you, right?"

"Emma?"

"Yeah. Getting her trust isn't an easy thing but you've managed to gain it in a matter of days. After seeing her like that… I can't picture anyone else being able to support her and be there for her completely other than you." Killian's lips curled into a smile but he almost jumped backward as Charming turned to him suddenly. "And if you repeat that to anyone else I'll deny it. But you're the only person I can trust to keep her happy. So don't let me down."

Killian held out his good hand and Charming took it, giving it a firm shake. "Aye. I won't."

He had no intentions of letting the prince die. But he would be sure to keep him as much at ease as he could. He never imagined it happening, but they had become close friends during their trip. Killian hadn't really _had_ friends, besides his crew, and he wasn't going to screw this up. For his sake with Charming and for his chance with Emma.

Charming slowly stood to his feet, masking the pain in his side as he did. "Thanks Hook. You're actually a pretty good guy when you want to be."

"Aye… shocking, isn't it?" Charming began making his way back to where Snow as sleeping. "David?" he turned back, giving Killian a confused glanced. "Mates?"

Charming laughed once again, nodding at the pirate. "Yeah. Mates."


End file.
